


Web Warriors

by MusicHeart08



Series: Web Warriors [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: After a mysterious portal opened in his apartment, Peter has spent two years drifting aimlessly through multiple dimensions and planets with no promise of ever returning home.However, Peter soons finds himself caught in a giant web of trouble along with other misfits from other dimensions.Now they all must work together or none of them will have a home to go back to.-Or the Guardians of the Galaxy Au that no one asked for.





	1. Let's Get Down to Business

_**[TUMBLR POST](https://snowflake251.tumblr.com/post/181836204375/web-warriors-guardians-of-the-galaxy-au-peter-b) ** _

* * *

**Earth: Brooklyn, New York**

In a small, shabby, apartment, Peter B. Parker was lounging on his mattress. His spider-suit still on his lower half.

An open pizza box was next to him as the man was currently eating a slice. As Peter was eating a slice, something strange began to happen.  
  
The lights to the apartment began to flicker on and off.

Confused, Peter began to sit up from his mattress, all the while still eating his pizza slice.

A strange black bubbly mass began to form on the roof directly above Petet before tearing open into a bright multi-colored vortex.

Every unpacked boxes and loose objects that was scattered around the room, suddenly began to tremble and rise as the vortex grew.

Suddenly the grown man was lifted towards the vortex as well.

Using his web, Spider-Man tried to pull himself out of the vortex but it was too powerful.

With one last web, Peter even tried to web his pizza slice with him.

The vortex closed.  
  
Everything that was floating in the room, including the slice of pizza, fell to the floor with a crash.

* * *

  _Alright people, let's start from the beginning._

_My name is Peter B. Parker and I'm from Earth._ _  
_ _  
_ _I was bitten by a radioactive spider, and for the last twenty years, I was the one and only: Spider-Man._ _  
_ _  
_ _Pretty sure you can guess the rest._ _  
_ _  
_ _I saved the city, fell in love, I got married, saved the city again, maybe too much. My marriage got testy, I made some dicey business choices. Then fifteen years passed, blah blah blah!_ _  
_ _  
_ _I buried Aunt May, my wife and I split up…._ _  
_ _  
_ _But I handled it like a champion!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Flash forward, I'm in my apartment doing push-ups, doing ab crunches, getting strong when this weird thing happened._ _  
_ _  
_ _And weird things happen to me alot but this was real weird. I was pulled into a strange vortex and was left stranded in another world that was not my own._ _  
_ _  
_ _You wanna know what happens next?_ _  
_   
Me too.


	2. Scared of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In here, I introduce you to Miles life.

At the very far end of the galaxy, beyond any form of civilization was the planet, Malamig.

On Malamig, the skies were always purple and dark, with fresh snow always coating the ground.

The barren planet was covered entirely with rocks and mountains, and had no form of civilization anywhere.

Or nearly.

The only resident that could be found on Malamig, was Wilson Fisk, otherwise known as KingPin.

The largest and most dangerous crime boss known in the universe.

Among the snowy ground a large tower building towered over even the tallest mountain.

Fisk Tower stood tall and menacingly on the dark planet, above the cold rocky ground and almost touching the cloud covered sky.

None has ever dared stepped foot on the barren planet, for they understood the dangers of what lies inside the tower.

But none truly did.

All except one.

* * *

 For a majority of Mile's life, he had ever known was pain.

When he was six, a massive earthquake on his homeplanet had killed his parents. After which, he was taken in by his uncle Aaron.

Miles knew that his Uncle did bad things but he didn't care.

But what he didn't know was that his Uncle was working for KingPin.

Aaron Davis did his best to keep his boss from finding out about his nephew but it didn't matter. KingPin found out. He always did.

Miles was taken to Fisk Tower as per the demand of KingPin, who wanted Miles as a new member of his team.

Aaron could tell that his boss had plans for his nephew. So he tried his best to keep Miles safe.But KingPin didn't accept mediocres.

Whenever his Uncle was away on a mission, Miles was handed over to Dr. Olivia Octavius and put through special modifications and trained to be a stealth operative.

Miles knew that the day would come when he would go on his first official mission, and he would have to kill someone.

He didn't want to.

Both he and his uncle were trapped, and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still kinda debating on wether the main item is the goober or the orb.


End file.
